This invention relates generally to means and methods for lifting and supporting structures, such as a sagging floor or roof, and relates, more particularly, to an improved apparatus, or system, which acts between the structure to be lifted and an underlying support surface for lifting the structure to a desired elevation above the underlying support surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus which can be used to lift and support structures, such as a floor or roof, to an elevated condition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is small enough to be readily hidden from view as it is used to support a structure and can be disassembled into a relatively compact arrangement.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is adapted to act between the structure to be raised and an underlying support surface.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in structure yet effective in operation.